


А что сломали вам?

by HSTWOg, vmaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Chef Derek, Contractor Stiles, Damage Control AU, Derek has a bit of a handyman kink, Erica is a daughter of Zeus, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mutual Pining, Sabotage, Superheroes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmaz/pseuds/vmaz
Summary: Стайлз искренне считает, что их слоган должен звучать не «Когда супергероям нужна помощь - они звонят нам», а «Супергерои облажались? Тогда мы идем к вам!». Потому что именно это те в конечном итоге и делают. Косячат.
Обыватели думают, что это злодеи разрушают города, пока пытаются добиться мирового господства, но все совсем не так. Стайлз работает на Контроль Разрушений уже шесть лет, и если после длинных дней и бесконечных ночей, наполненных уборкой мусора и поваленных любезными богами грома деревьев, что-то и понял, так это то, что наибольший урон наносят герои.
Или история, в которой Стайлз и команда оправляются через всю страну, чтобы восстановить бистро Дерека, а заканчивают подавлением саботажа.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What’s your damage?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703284) by [ElisAttack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisAttack/pseuds/ElisAttack). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества HSTWOg (18+) и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

Контроль Разрушений, пожалуй, единственное подразделение Щ.И.Т.а, факт существования которого никогда не приходит в голову сразу. Ну, за исключением тех секретных отделов, которых и на бумаге-то не существует. Правительство продолжает клясться, что «Зона 51» – выдумка, и Стайлз понятия не имеет, почему они все еще боятся раскрыть секрет, учитывая, что все они живут в мире, где инопланетная армия почти разрушила Нью-Йорк. Ну да ладно.

Суть в том, что Контроль Разрушений недополучает должного внимания – и финансирования – просто потому, что их отдел не столь впечатляющий, как другие. Они не используют ядерные реакторы на ежедневной основе в качестве какой-нибудь безделушки и не производят сыворотку, способную превращать задохликов в суперсолдат. Вместо этого они выполняют куда более важные и необходимые функции, те, без которых мир не смог бы придерживаться привычного уклада жизни. Контроль Разрушений.

И все же каждый раз, когда они появляются на месте очередной катастрофы, супергерои не упускают возможности посмеяться. Ни грамма уважения, хотя именно им приходится все подчищать.

Стайлз искренне считает, что их слоган должен звучать не «Когда супергероям нужна помощь, они звонят нам», а «Супергерои облажались? Тогда мы идем к вам!». Потому что именно это те в конечном итоге и делают. _Косячат._

Обыватели думают, что это злодеи разрушают города, пока пытаются добиться мирового господства, но все совсем не так. Стайлз работает на Контроль Разрушений уже шесть лет, и если после длинных дней и бесконечных ночей с уборкой мусора и поваленных любезными богами грома деревьев что-то и понял, так это то, что наибольший урон наносят герои.

Наглядный пример.

Эрика Рейес. Одна из многочисленных дочерей Зевса. Полубогиня со склонностью скрещивать мечи – со смертельным исходом – и еще большей любовью разбивать черепушки жалких людишек. С тех пор как ее надзиратель заставил ее присоединится к Контролю (приговорена к общественным работам за нанесение тяжких увечий суперзлодею и почти полное уничтожение Стокгольма), Эрика не особо занималась чем-либо кроме того, чтобы быть настоящей занозой в заднице Стайлза. Буквально. Однажды она ущипнула его так сильно, что Стилински заимел синяк, точной формой напоминающий Манхеттен. Разумеется, Стайлз написал бы рапорт о домогательствах на работе, если бы не был на сто процентов уверен, что в таком случае Эрика превратит его жизнь в ад.

\- Стилински! – воркует Эрика, закидывая руку на плечо Стайлза с достаточной силой, чтобы он пошатнулся. – Как дела у моего любимого бригадира?

\- Пока не бригадир, - бурчит Стайлз.

Они как раз идут в комнату для брифинга, чтобы получить новые задания, и Эрике было просто необходимо напомнить о том, что волновало его не первый день. Повышение. Стоило признать, ждал он его давно. Стайлз пробивал себе дорогу через звания, медленно, но верно, и, в отличие от Джексона Уиттмора, ставшего бригадиром в прошлом квартале, он никогда не лизал зад начальству. Уиттмор же занимался этим с самого первого дня. Стайлз бы скорее пустил всю свою работу коту под хвост, чем стал бы выполнять заведомо неверные приказы.

\- Для моего сердечка ты всегда будешь бригадиром, - искренне говорит Эрика только затем, чтобы тут же разрушить момент, отвесив Стайлзу практически смертельный щелбан.

\- О, спасибо, - саркастично заявляет парень, когда наконец-то оказывается на свободе, и толкает матовые двери зала для конференций. Учитывая, что двери выполнены из стали, эффектное появление, скорее, прерогатива Эрики. На самом деле, большая часть их бюджета уходит на то, чтобы починить все те вещи, которые ломает Рейес. Если бы Эрика работала не бесплатно, на эти нужды переводили бы всю ее зарплату.

\- Стайлз! – его лучший друг стоит прямо за дверью, улыбается от уха до уха и сжимает в руках два стаканчика с кофе. Скорее всего, он еще за милю почуял их приближение, что дало Скотту время приготовить напиток именно так, как любят и Эрика, и Стайлз. МакКолл обладает зачатками экстрасенсорных способностей. Не такой уж полезный навык для супергероя, но вполне пригодный для поиска людей под завалами и сканирования здания на предмет безопасности.

Стайлз искренне улыбается и забирает свой кофе, а Эрика, сардонически оскалившись и сцапав стаканчик, унеслась, хлопая бровями и агрессивно флиртуя, к Бойду – стойкому специалисту по взрывчатке. Стайлз закатывает глаза и падает на припасенное Скоттом место.

С оглушительным хлопком дверь снова распахивается, от чего Стилински подпрыгивает почти до потолка, и на пороге появляется Лидия Мартин – лучший электрик на свете. На высоченных каблуках и с зажатой подмышкой папкой она являет собой ярчайший пример профессионализма. Бросив свою ношу на стол, Лидия замирает и смеряет каждого из присутствующих тяжелым взглядом, пока их внимание не переключается на нее полностью.

\- Собаки с крыльями, - объявляет девушка.

\- А? – наклонив голову, переспрашивает Скотт. – У собак нет крыльев.

\- У этих есть, - Лидия щелкает пальцами по клавиатуре, и вся комната затихает, пока грузится компьютер.

С 95 виндой это не так-то быстро, поэтому весь эффект от ее слов испаряется. Судя по тому, как громко и упорно Мартин стучит каблучком, практически проделывая дыру в линолеуме, ее это изрядно подбешивает. Контроль Разрушений – единственный отдел Щ.И.Т.а, где все еще в ходу такая древность. Стайлз уверен, что даже у Контроля за сельскохозяйственными вредителями стоит XP.

Как только пиксельные песочные часы загрузки пропадают - на экране возникает изображение корги с крылышками, больше похожее на картинку умилительного календаря какого-нибудь офисного клерка, нежели на фото чего-то реального.

\- Познакомьтесь с Дрендарианцами, - указывает в сторону экрана Лидия, – обитателями маленькой планеты в системе Андромеды. Пока нам известно о них всего два факта: во-первых, эти ребята без ума от торта «Муравейник», а во-вторых, их слюна похожа на слизь. Вчера они потерпели крушение над одной из ярмарок, - девушка переключает слайд, чтобы показать нечто больше похожее на фаллическую ракушку, чем на космический корабль, - и решили начать преследовать посетителей, заливая их слизью и заставляя бросить свои торты, чтобы поживиться. К счастью, неподалеку от места происшествия живет так называемый Усатый Герой. – Слайд сменился, являя мужчину в слишком обтягивающем и не оставляющем места для фантазии спандексе, с пивным брюшком и усиками в духе Дали. – Он преследовал их по ближайшему бульвару и, наконец, остановил, но прежде Дрендарианцы успели перекопать половину улицы и почти уничтожить одно из бистро.

\- Что случилось с летающими собачками? Они пострадали? – широко распахнув глаза, спрашивает Скотт. Его неуемная любовь к животным проскочила как никогда вовремя.

Дабы успокоить коллегу, Лидия машет рукой и поясняет:

\- Кто-то позвонил в службу отлова животных. Им удалось заманить пришельцев в клетки, используя торты в качестве приманки. Сейчас наши гости ждут материнский корабль, который заберет их домой.

Скотт выдыхает с облегчением.

\- А мы тем временем должны все подчистить, - подает голос Стайлз. – Дай угадаю, Усатый Герой от помощи воздержится?

Лидия ухмыляется.

\- Нас вызвал не он. Звонил владелец бистро. Парень угрожает подать на нас в суд, если мы не отремонтируем здание в кратчайшие сроки. Стайлз со стуком опускает голову на стол и стонет.

\- Ну, конечно.

**

За годы службы Стайлз привык летать эконом-классом. У него даже появились кое-какие трюки, чтобы максимально облегчить перелет. _Во-первых_ , прежде, чем подняться на борт, необходимо отлить. _Во-вторых_ , сидения у окна переоценивают. _В-третьих_ , чем лучше наушники подавляют внешние звуки, тем круче. _В-четвертых_ , маленькие бутылочки с алкоголем – лучшее изобретение человечества. Стоит взять таких побольше, но не напиваться. _В-пятых_ и в самых важных, категорически важно выбрать место подальше от подростков.

К сожалению, с последним пунктом все проходит не так гладко.

\- Заставь его прекратиииить, - хнычет Стайлз Скотту, который сидит в соседнем кресле и наслаждается последним голливудским блокбастером на экране, вмонтированном во впереди стоящее кресло. Удачный тычок (стоит отдать мальчишке должное) вызывает у Стилински стон боли. Он попробовал смерить ребенка уничтожающим взглядом, но заработал этим очередной пинок, еще сильнее и резче. Они будто на войне.

Разговор с мамашей чада тоже не помог – она просто уставилась на Стайлза нечитаемым взглядом, судорожно сжимая в руке бутылочку с виски. Перелет из Нью-Йорка в Лос-Анджелес длится всего шесть часов, и самолет подобрал семейку во время пересадки, так что спасибо и на том, что терпеть такие выкрутасы пришлось не весь полет. Хотя Стайлз предпочел бы их вообще не терпеть.

\- Какие-то проблемы? – раздается женский голос, и Стайлз поднимает голову, чтобы наткнуться на темноволосую стюардессу с самыми прекрасными глазами цвета морской пены. Все остальные стюарды, проходившие мимо, его просто игнорировали, хотя совершенно точно видели, как подросток пинал кресло. Что ж, Стайлз их не винил – он тоже вряд ли захотел бы иметь дело с таким исчадием ада. Но эта богиня всех стюардесс _вызвалась_ помочь ему, и Стайлз пялится на нее так, будто она единственный спасательный плот в бушующем океане.

Она подмигивает ему, и Стилински кажется, что он влюбился.

\- Сэр, - девушка обращается к мальчишке, оторвавшемуся от экранчика. Его глаза готовы вылезти из орбит, когда он тоже замечает, насколько девушка красива. Прыщавое лицо подростка заливает краска, и он мямлит:

\- Д-да?

\- Пассажир перед вами пытается уснуть, вы не могли бы перестать пинать его кресло? – сахарным голосом спрашивает бортпроводница, хлопая глазами. – Если вы пообещаете больше так не делать, я, возможно, найду для вас портативную игровую консоль. Какую только захотите.

Челюсть мальчика почти встречается с полом.

\- Плэйстейшн Виста?

Стюардесса постукивает пальцем по подбородку, изображая задумчивость.

\- Да, думаю, такая у нас есть.

Стайлз никогда не видел, чтобы позвоночник выпрямлялся так быстро. Мальчик мигом садится прямо, убирает ноги со спинки кресла и даже извиняется, хотя об этом его не просили. Стюардесса уходит в хвостовую часть салона и возвращается с небольшой консолью в руках, парой навороченных наушников (от чего ребенок практически корчится в экстазе) и чашечкой карамельного чая для Стайлза.

\- Чтобы лучше спалось, - поясняет она.

\- Спасибо, - счастью Стайлза нет предела, и он буквально молится про себя.

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

До конца полета Стайлз спит как младенец.

**

\- Честно, я ни черта не знаю о том, как восстанавливать дороги, - хмурится новый интерн – Айзек. Его голос все еще звучит забавно из-за накладки на носу после инцидента на прошлой неделе, и Стайлз жутко хочет засмеяться, но сдерживается. В прошлый раз, когда он заржал, Айзек дулся еще несколько дней.

\- Не парься, - вместо смеха Стайлз хлопает Лейхи по плечу, пока оба они рассматривают фронт работ. Дорогу разворотило так, что виднеется грунт, не говоря уже о целых пропавших кусках самого асфальта. Тех самых, которые Усатый Герой швырял в сторону несчастного бистро, совершенно мимо летающих корги, но ровнехонько так, чтобы нанести как можно больший ущерб зданию. О, и как же упустить из виду слизь. Огромные шматки липкой, воняющей и зловонной слизи покрывали практически _все_.

\- Мы здесь только за тем, чтобы убрать мусор и восстановить бистро. Дорогой займется город.

Стайлз разворачивается к зданию и осматривает огромную вывеску «Бистро Хейла», повисшую буквально на соплях. Глубоко вздохнув, Стилински двигается вперед. Его команда – за ним. Следующую часть работы он ненавидит больше всего на свете – разговор с гражданскими. Дайте ему мост, сломленный пополам, сошедший с рельс поезд, да все, что угодно, но не общение с людьми, чью жизнь они должны «починить». Тем не менее, эта обязанность приходит в комплекте с продвижением, так что соскочить нельзя.

Владелец кафе ждет их снаружи, уперев руки в бока и нацепив на лицо такой оскал, что позавидовал бы и Халк.

\- Вы опоздали, - тут же заявляет мужик, еще сильнее сводя темные брови. Стайлз хмурится и сверяется с документами в руках.

\- Мистер Хейл, мы как раз вовремя, - команда прибыла на целых полчаса раньше запланированного времени.

Хейл морщится.

\- Я говорил вам, придурки, приехать сразу же, как эта жалкая пародия на героя разрушила мою жизнь, или я подам на вас в суд. У вас был час, а прошло два дня.

Стайлз моргает, сжимая губы. Они не заслуживают такого обращения. Чтобы нанять технику и отправить команду через всю страну, требуется время. Хейлу вообще повезло, что они приехали не через неделю.

\- Извините, но пространственно-временные тоннели не вписываются в наш бюджет, - саркастично заявляет Стилински.

\- Так Контроль Разрушений может позволить себе только кучку… вас? – фыркает хозяин бистро, осматривая Стайлза с каски до ног. – Как жалко.

На это бригадир в два шага оказывается перед самым Хейлом. Скотт пытается удержать его, но Стайлз проворно вырывается.

\- Я знаю, что вы на взводе и испуганы, и это дает вам право капризничать, - каждое слово Стайлз сопровождает тычком пальца в грудь Хейла, - но это не повод вымещать свою злость на тех, кто хочет помочь вам.

Мужчина выглядит так, будто хочет что-то сказать, но не может подобрать слов. Наконец он выплевывает:

\- Посмотри, что произошло, когда кто-то пытался мне «помочь» в прошлый раз, – Хейл показывает на бистро. – Извини, если я не принимаю благотворительность должным образом.

\- Это не благотворительность, мистер Хейл. Это наша работа, и мы в ней лучшие.

Мужчина вздыхает, очевидно беря себя в руки. Под его глазами залегли мешки, да и выглядит он так, будто не спал несколько дней. Стайлзу его жаль, и он знает, что ему не следовало так срываться. Особенно на того, кто испытывает такой стресс. Но иногда он просто не может удержать язык за зубами. Оскорбления в свой адрес и адрес его людей никогда не проходили мимо.

\- Мистер Хейл, - начинает Лидия, подходя к Стайлзу. – Вам есть где остановиться, пока мы занимаемся ремонтом?

Хозяин кафе грустно качает головой.

\- Я живу в квартире над бистро. Она пострадала не так сильно, но, боюсь, перекрытия не выдержат. Не хочу проснуться под завалами. Моя младшая сестра выделила мне диван.

Стайлз обводит взглядом здание, подмечая трещины. Хейл не прогадал.

\- Мы приступим прямо сейчас и будем держать вас в курсе. У вас есть еще какие-нибудь вопросы? – кивает Лидия.

\- Только один, - в голосе Хейла чувствуется уныние. – Как думаете, вы закончите за неделю?

Лидия смотрит на здание и морщится. Этого, видимо, достаточно, чтобы мужчина понял ответ. Повесив голову, он уходит, садится в черную Камаро и уезжает.

\- Ну и бедняга, - говорит Скотт, и Стайлз не может не согласиться.

**


	2. Chapter 2

Они работают большую часть дня, собирая информацию о степени разрушений и убирая мусор, прежде чем установить поддерживающие конструкции под потолком. Эрика выполняет большинство тяжеловесных работ, отодвигая рухнувшие балки, пока Скотт убирает мусор маленьким погрузчиком.

Стайлз гордится своей командой. Они работают вместе не первый год, так что прекрасно знают свои способности и грамотно составляют стратегию. Им даже не нужен Стайлз, и это превращает его должность в еще более лакомый кусочек.

Харрис, их прежний бригадир, постоянно стоял в сторонке и выкрикивал указания, тогда как Стайлз не боится замарать рук. Он болтает с командой и слушает их советы, помогает Айзеку определить, что еще можно спасти, а на что не стоит тратить сил, ходит за Бойдом и наблюдает, как тот сносит гипсокартонные стены, помогает Скотту рассортировать мусор, копаясь в вещах, которые еще могут понадобиться Хейлу. Безделушки, вроде старой фотографии, на которой запечатлена пара в окружении трех прелестных детей – двух девочек и мальчике с такими густыми бровями, что это явно нынешний хозяин бистро. На фоне виднеется та же вывеска, что болтается снаружи сейчас, и именно поэтому Стайлз решает восстановить ее лично, а не заказать новую. Скорее всего, она многое значит для Хейла.

Стилински хороший бригадир, он внимателен и всегда выполняет свою работу. Это также значит, что и устает он быстрее. К тому времени, как солнце приближается к горизонту, а пальмы начинают отбрасывать длинные тени, Стайлз чувствует себя смертельно изможденным и слегка голодным.

\- Хорошая работа сегодня, - оттряхивает руки Лидия. – Выберемся выпить? С меня первый круг.

Стайлз усмехается.

\- Ну, от этого нельзя отказаться.

Через дорогу от бистро удобно расположилась идзакая, а с вывески им лукаво улыбается Оками – японский волк-оборотень. Стайлз заказывает кабинку, потому что его колени явно не готовы выдержать сидение в скрюченном положении за низкими столиками, и официантка-подросток кивает, прежде чем загадочно произнести:

\- Все, что угодно для тех, кто продвигает наш бизнес.

Стайлз заказывает саппоро, но не может насладиться блюдом полностью, хотя команда вокруг него шутит и смеется. Слова официантки никак не выходят из головы, и Стилински просто не может оставить это в покое.

\- Лидия? – он наклоняется через стол, привлекая внимание девушки. Мартин отворачивается от Эрики и делает глоток своего коктейля с саке, аккуратно вытирая влажный след, оставшийся на столешнице. – Каким образом мы помогаем «Оками»?

Девушка смотрит на него так, будто сомневается в его умственных способностях.

\- А ты как думаешь? Их ближайший конкурент закрыт на ремонт, который как раз выполняем мы.

\- Это не наша вина, - спорит Стайлз.

\- Думаешь, их это волнует? – Лидия усмехается. – Они, наверное, ждали этого дня целую вечность. Это спальный район, и, надо сказать, довольно богатенький. Бистро Хейла и «Оками» - единственные ресторанчики в округе, и, скорее всего, они яростно боролись за каждого клиента. Сейчас Хейл проигрывает, а судя по тому, сколько здесь народу, «Оками» заполучили всех его постоянных клиентов.

Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди и откидывается на спинку диванчика, чувствуя вину, хотя не имеет ко всему произошедшему ни малейшего отношения.

**

На следующий день, пока Стайлз распихивает слизь по мусорным пакетам, появляется Хейл.

\- Один из твоих миньонов носит шпильки, - замечает он, заставляя Стайлза вздрогнуть и обернуться так быстро, чтобы почти упасть в слизь, если бы не уверенная поддержка Хейла.

\- Спасибо, мистер Хейл, - Стайлз вырывает руку из захватала, поправляя одежду и пытаясь сохранить хоть малейшие остатки достоинства.

Хейл хмурится на сдержанность Стайлза.

\- Мистером Хейлом был мой отец. Меня зовут Дерек.

Стайлз игнорирует тот факт, что _Дерек_ использует прошедшее время, говоря о своем отце, и фокусируется на куда более безопасной теме.

 - Это Эрика. Она полубогиня и может тягать металлические балки хоть мизинчиком. Меня не беспокоит ее внешний вид.

\- О, - Дерек застенчиво трет шею – Ну, я… ээ… просто хотел извиниться за то, что наговорил вчера. Я был выбит из колеи, потому что заметил, как один из моих постоянных клиентов, еще с тех времен как я унаследовал это место, заходит к Сатоми.

\- Оками?

\- Ага. – Дерек вздыхает, будто на его плечах покоится тяжесть всего мира. Мешки под его глазами выглядят еще темнее, чем вообще возможно.

Стайлз опирается на свою лопату.

\- Ты не в ладах со сном, да? – сочувствующе спрашивает он.

Дерек качает головой.

\- Комната Коры слишком мала, а ее диван и того меньше и весь в буграх. Последний раз я спал так хреново, когда мой сосед по комнате пытался спалить мои учебники во время приступа лунатизма. После этого я параноил недели.

\- Могу себе представить, - хмыкает Стайлз.

Дерек пытается сдержать улыбку, и сердце Стилински делает кульбит. Хейл обладатель самых умилительных кроличьих зубок, и это заставляет Стайлза чувствовать что-то.

\- Я не уверен, что правильно уловил твое имя, - произносит Дерек почти застенчиво.

\- Стайлз, - он протягивает руку для рукопожатия. – И твои извинения приняты.

Дерек выдыхает с облегчением.

\- Спасибо. Если бы ты их не принял, Кора оторвала бы мне голову.

Парень в изумлении выгибает бровь.

\- Твоя сестра _заставила_ тебя извиниться?

Дерек моргает и мотает головой, отступая:

\- Нет-нет, я _хотел_ извиниться, но нервничал. Кора – мастер мотивации.

Стайлзу сложно удержаться, чтобы не улыбнуться.

\- И она угрожала, что оторвет тебе голову своими собственными зубами?

Дерек кивает, неосознанно переводя взгляд на губы Стайлза, а потом быстро краснея до самых кончиков ушей. Стайлз практически физически заставляет себя не пуститься в пляс.

Он весь в собачьей слизи, на нем униформа цвета мятной зубной пасты и приличный слой коричневой пыли, а Дерек все еще находит его привлекательным. Учитывая, что Дерек выглядит так, будто может сниматься для обложек модных журналов, Стайлз принимает это за комплимент высшей степени.

Стилински поддается вперед, отставляя бедро и принимая идеально беззаботную, но провоцирующую позу. Видите, он тоже умеет флиртовать.

\- Хочешь, покажу тебе, как продвигается работа?

Дерек снова кивает, и Стайлз загорается, словно лампочка.

\- Пошли, найдем тебе каску и пару ботинок.

После того, как Дерек обзаводится положенной по технике безопасности экипировкой, Стайлз заводит его в бистро. Команда расчистила весь мусор, так что теперь там есть приличный деревянный пол.

Лидия стоит на стремянке, проверяя электрику, пока Стайлз проходит мимо, на ходу объясняя Дереку обязанности каждого работника.

\- Лидия – наш электрик. Она очень умна, так что никогда не переходи ей дорогу или она найдет шесть креативных способов шарахнуть тебя током до воскресенья.

Лидия подмигивает, и Дерек почти падает, споткнувшись о ее чемоданчик с инструментами.

Стайлз указывает в сторону Скотта и Айзека, которые замазывают дыры в красной кирпичной стене.

\- Скотт и Айзек разнорабочие. Айзек – мой интерн, так что мы вводим его в курс дела, пока он не найдет себе место в какой-нибудь огромной строительной фирме. – Стайлз повышает голос, чтобы Лейхи точно его услышал. – Как предатель!

Айзек показывает ему средний палец, прежде чем закричать в ответ:

\- Не беспокойся, я нескоро забуду человека, который пытал меня месяцами!

\- Молодчина! – гордо улыбается Стилински.

Дерек наклоняется, чтобы прошептать Стайлзу в ухо:

\- Что случилось с его лицом?

 Стайлз морщится, шепча в ответ:

\- Сломал нос из-за кокоса. Только не упоминай об этом, это его все еще ранит.

Дерек торжественно кивает.

Они идут вглубь бистро, где и находят Бойда с лобзиком наперевес, обрабатывающим фанеру. Эрика нагибается над скамьей, «помогая». Молния ее комбинезона раскрыта так, что ее груди явно угрожает опасность вывалиться. Стайлз бы вмешался, если бы отрезать себе палец рисковал бы кто-нибудь еще, а не Бойд, привыкший к атакам Эрики и воспринимающий их так, будто ничего не происходит.

Дерек пялится на Рейес во все глаза, возможно, из-за ее пренебрежения правилами безопасности – не ней нет защитных очков, хотя она работает в непосредственной близости от летящих во все стороны опилок. Стайлз хватает его под локоть, проводя мимо.

\- Полубогиня, помнишь? Она переживет несколько царапин, хотя и будет вопить, словно демон, целых несколько секунд, пока не залечит раны.

Они заканчивают обход в кухне, и Стайлз опирается на один из шкафов, наблюдая как Дерек неловко оглядывается по сторонам, определенно не зная, куда себя деть. Стилински ободряюще улыбается.

\- Мы проверили газопровод и трубы – ничего не повреждено. Так что не волнуйся об этом.

\- Моя кухня в порядке? – с надеждой спрашивает Дерек, его глаза слегка на мокром месте. Стайлз смущенно отводит взгляд, переступая с ноги на ногу и потирая затылок, неуверенный, что делать, если Дерек заплачет. Он не знает, как вести себя с плачущими людьми, можно ли их обнимать или он просто получит за это по яйцам. К счастью, по щеке Дерека скатывается всего одна слезинка, да и ее быстро стирают.

\- Да, лучше, чем в порядке, чувак, - шутит Стайлз. – Ты хоть представляешь, что бы я сделал, будь у меня такой огромный тостер? Вееесь с чебупиццей.

Дерек коротко смеется:

\- Ты ужасен.

\- Эй! – Стайлз разыгрывает оскорбленную невинность. – Не принижай достоинств всемогущей чебупиццы, она спасла мне жизнь в колледже.

\- Никто, кроме студентов и не должен есть подобную дрянь. Она оскорбляют всю культуру еды.

Стайлз усмехается, облокачиваясь на локти и скрещивая ноги.

\- Да, большой парень? И в чем же она состоит?

Дерек с нечитаемым выражением лица делает шаг вперед, врываясь в личное пространство Стайлза. Он так близко, что они делят один вздох на двоих, прежде чем Дерек тянется, хватая что-то с полки. Сковороду.

\- Подвинь свой зад, и я покажу тебе.

**

Дерек устраивает пир, достойный богов, по словам Эрики, пока та засовывает в себя один сладкий батончик за другим, будто в ее желудке портал в другое измерение. По данным Стайлза так, скорее всего, и есть. Хотя он ее не винит – батончики Дерека будто только что из кулинарного шоу: выложены на белоснежные тарелки и политы шоколадно-ореховым соусом, который Дерек (Стайлз видел) сотворил буквально из ничего. Это точно лучшее, что он ел со времен свадьбы Скотта и Эллисон.

Команда сидит перед кафе, в погнутых и замотанных скотчем креслах, и наблюдает, как мимо, по относительно восстановленной дороге, проносятся машины. Скотт баюкает в руках тарелку с едой, мурча, словно гордый папаша, и поглядывая на стул с остальными батончикам, будто уже планирует закинуть в себя еще парочку.

Стайлз пальцем собирает остатки шоколада с тарелки и закрывает глаза, облизывая его и стараясь распробовать каждую капельку. Когда он снова открывает глаза, то замечает Дерека, смотрящего прямо на него и улыбающегося так широко, что виднеются его заячьи зубки.

\- Где ты научился так готовить? – с любопытством спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек переводит взгляд на пустую тарелку в своих руках, перебирая вилку и нож.

\- Моя мама научила меня, - наконец произносит он. – Она открыла это кафе, а когда вышла за моего отца, они продолжили дело вместе, – голос Дерека звучит задумчиво, будто он окунается в самые дорогие воспоминания. – После аварии бистро перешло ко мне, и с тех пор я присматриваю за ним. Мы пережили даже облагораживание района, до тех пор, пока Сатоми не открыла свой бизнес и избрала своей миссией украсть всех моих клиентов.

\- Она пытается заработать на жизнь, как и ты, - говорит Лидия, разрезая свой батончик.

Дерек качает головой.

\- Мы даже не занимаемся одной и той же кухней. Она продает японские напитки и закуску, а я западные блюда, и при этом она отказывается работать со мной, чтобы мы оба преуспели. Если у меня скидки по понедельникам, то в тот же день они появляются и у нее. Она будто пытается выжить меня отсюда, и я не знаю, почему.

\- Ты точно _должен_ был что-то сделать, чтобы так достать ее, - замечает Скотт, и это совсем не помогает.

Дерек хмурится, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- Я не сделал ничего, чтобы так разгневать ее. Она ненавидит меня просто так, и это точно не я начал все это.

\- Почему бы тебе просто не спросить и, возможно, извиниться, если ты что-то сделал не так? – предлагает Лидия.

Дерек молчит, прежде чем вздохнуть, будто эта идея никогда не приходила ему в голову.

\- Для этого слишком поздно, нет?

Лидия фыркает.

\- О, милый, «OneRepublic» дерьма не посоветует – извиниться никогда не поздно.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз помогает Бойду с установкой новой барной стойки, когда в бистро входит Хейл, мокрый как собака и пахнущий саке.

\- Черт, - говорит Стайлз, аккуратно подходя ближе и протягивая ему бумажное полотенце. – Ты в порядке, чувак?

Дерек отрывает кусок бумаги и протирает от саке волосы и лицо.

\- Я ходил поговорить с Сатоми.

\- Кажется, все прошло не слишком хорошо, - морщится Стайлз.

Дерек отвечает ему серьезной миной.

\- Она бросила мне в лицо чашку с водкой.

\- Пахнет дорого, она точно ненавидит тебя, - мимо проходит Лидия и деликатно принюхивается.

Несчастно вздыхая, Дерек опускает голову. Стайлз, если бы не был покрыт опилками, обязательно обнял бы его.

\- Она хотя бы сказала, что ее так бесит?

\- Она обвинила меня в преследовании ее дочери, - Дерек поджимает губы. – В том, что я псих и не принимаю «нет» в качестве ответа. Но я ничего этого не делал, даже имени этой девчонки не знаю! Только что она работает официанткой в «Оками».

Стайлз вспоминает подростка, которая обслуживала их прошлым вечером. От хитрого взгляда до манеры речи, будто она готова была сожрать их живьем. Она не походила на тот тип людей, что бегут к мамочкам, если их обижают. Стайлз представляет, с каким удовольствием девочка бы взяла все в свои руки.

Дело пахнет нечисто, и Стилински просто обязан выяснить, что не так.

Их отель всего в квартале от бистро, так что Стайлз протягивает Дереку свою карточку, чтобы тот привел себя в порядок.

После того, как команда заканчивает с работой на день, и все они возвращаются в отель, Стайлз стучит в свою дверь и ждет, пока Дерек откроет. Он слышит «иду!», потом громкий треск, а следом целую тираду ругательств. Стайлз хмыкает, представляя, что за непотребства Хейл учинил в его комнате. Он почти готов выкрикнуть вопрос, когда Дерек открывает дверь и заставляет его заткнуться, потому что на мужчине нет ничего, кроме коротенького полотенца, которое, к тому же, разорвали наполовину. По тому, как Дерек крабом передвигается по комнате, чтобы не было заметно темной стороны Луны, Стайлз сомневается, что оно хоть чуть-чуть прикрывает зад Хейла.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стилински, стараясь смотреть Дереку в глаза, пока они так и стоят.

Тот кивает, широко распахнув глаза и поджав губы. Он похож на виноватого пса, чьи хозяева пришли домой и обнаружили порванную в клочья туалетную бумагу, разбросанную по всей гостиной и свисающий кусок этой бумаги из уголка пасти собаки.

\- Я сломал душ?

\- Это вопрос?

Дерек качает головой.

\- Нет, я точно его сломал.

\- О Боже, - Стайлз проводит рукой по волосам. – Окей, покажи.

Дерек ведет его в ванную и показывает, что перепускной клапан стоит криво и не переключает душ, хотя вода продолжает литься. Стайлз вздыхает.

\- В чемоданчике у двери лежит разводной ключ, принеси его мне. И, ради всего святого, надень что-нибудь; думаю, у меня есть штаны, которые на тебя налезут.

Дерек возвращается с ключом и без полотенца – теперь на нем пара домашних брюк Стайлза, которые практически расходятся по швам. Стайлз пытается проигнорировать то, как ужасно они обтягивают пах мужчины. И под «ужасно» он подразумевает «ужасно отвлекающе».

Дерек садится на край ванны и наблюдает, как работает Стайлз. Пятью минутами позже клапан снова на месте. И Хейл смотрит так, будто Стайлз спасает человеческие жизни.

\- Где ты был, когда прошлой весной я затопил свою квартиру? – шутит Дерек, пока Стилински убирает свои инструменты.

Стайлз хмыкает и закатывает глаза.

\- Ты запущенный случай, да? Как ты вообще умудрился его сломать? Утром все было в норме.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Ты постучал, пока я был в душе. Я поскользнулся, когда пытался побыстрее вылезти, полотенце зацепилось за ручку и вырвало ее из гнезда или что-то вроде того.

\- Ты мог бы попросить меня подождать.

Дерек смотрит на него таким мягким взглядом, что сердце Стайлза подпрыгивает в груди.

\- Нет, не мог, - отвечает Дерек, и Стайлз громко сглатывает.

Вот черт.

**

Дела принимают серьезный оборот, когда несколько дней спустя в бистро, требуя Дерека, врывается Сатоми.

Стайлз знает, что тот встречает свою старшую сестру из аэропорта, но не собирается этого говорить, особенно когда женщину едва не разрывает от ярости. Стайлз лжет и отвечает, что понятия не имеет, где хозяин кафе, а сам быстро печатает Дереку сообщение и просит держаться сегодня подальше.

После того, как Хейл сломал его душ и прямо перед тем, как вернулся к Коре, он оставил Стайлзу свой номер, настаивая, что Стилински может его использовать и вне работы. Конечно, предложение было принято с радостью, и Стайлз тут же начал забрасывать Дерека глупыми каламбурами, шутками и фотками команды, копошащейся в бистро. Как-то в ответ ему пришло неожиданное “lol” на фото, где Скотт уснул над своим погрузчиком, а на его груди удобно устроилась чайка, чтобы доесть оставшийся без внимания сэндвич.

Это круто. Дерек саркастичный и остроумный и вообще хороший собеседник, если Стайлз постарается. И боже, Стайлз старается. Тот ему очень-очень нравится, в духе старшей школы с бесконечным калейдоскопом «да или нет, нравишься или нет, а я тебе». Но эй, у всех есть свои фетиши, и если Дерека привлекают рукастые парни в комбезах, то это полностью его выбор.

Стайлз хочет позвать Дерека на свидание, и единственное, что его останавливает – это тот факт, что они живут на разных концах страны. Что бы между ними ни происходило – это не продлится долго, учитывая молодость их отношений и скорый отъезд Стайлза. Так что этого не происходит, хотя Стилински очень бы хотел. В конце концов он приходит к выводу, что было бы еще хуже, если бы у них появился шанс, а потом безвозвратно пропал.

Из мыслей Стайлза вытягивает звонок телефона. _Дерек_. Выйдя под палящее калифорнийское солнце от рабочего шума, он принимает вызов.

\- Хэй, Дерек.

\- Стайлз, - голос Дерека звучит вымученно, будто он бежал. – Она сказала, чего хочет?

\- Сатоми? Нет, - Стайлз облокачивается о стену, прячась в тени собственноручно отремонтированной вывески. – Хотя была просто в бешенстве.

\- Дерьмо, - шипит Дерек.

Стилински хмурится, особенно когда замечает, что Сатоми следит за ним из окна своего ресторана, что реально грубо. Стайлз разворачивается лицом к стене, просто на тот случай, если эта Якудза умеет читать по губам.

\- Все в норме?

\- _Возможно_ я был груб с ее дочерью о том, что они пытаются сделать. И _возможно_ Сатоми видела, как я ору на нее, - тихо признает Дерек.

\- И под « _возможно_ » ты подразумеваешь?..

\- Это точно было.

\- Какого хрена, Дерек?! – кричит в трубку Стайлз.

\- Я думал, что поговорю с ней, узнаю, почему она пытается уничтожить мое дело, - торопливо объясняет Дерек. – Откуда я знал, что Сатоми будет там?

\- О, может, потому что она _владеет_ этим проклятым местом?

\- Это не имеет значения, - ребячески заявляет Дерек, и Стайлз практически видит, как тот дуется.

\- Ты хотя бы понял, почему она так взъелась?

\- Сказала, что мои клиенты оставляют хорошие чаевые.

Стайлз ждет продолжения типа «и я случайно переехал ее кошку, за что она поклялась отомстить» или «мы ходили в одну кулинарную школу, и мои кремовые розочки получались лучше ее», но его нет. На линии тишина.

\- И все? – спрашивает Стайлз, прерывая молчание и все еще ожидая чего-то особенного.

\- Да. Она копит на курсы танцев. Они точно не из дешевых.

\- Что за бред? – бормочет Стилински.

\- Думаешь, если я предложу ей оплатить…

\- Нет, - Стайлз качает головой на степень глупости предложения. – Ты не будешь поощрять ее поведение.

\- Но…

\- _Нет_ , Дерек, - настаивает Стилински. – Мы найдем другой выход, хорошо? Если понадобится, то ты будешь носить пуленепробиваемый жилет, но точно не дашь и цента из кровно заработанных денег этой выскочке. Это ясно?

\- Да, Стайлз, - тяжело вздыхает Дерек.

\- Окей, - радостно отзывается парень, быстро разворачиваясь к «Оками». – Так когда я встречусь с твоими сестрами?

И ответ определенно «никогда», судя по тому, как на линии появляются помехи, и Дерек быстро кладет трубку. Стайлз кивает.

\- Зато честно.

**

В конце концов, мир спасает Лидия. Что естественно, ведь она богиня всех богинь.

Пока Мартин занимается освещением, Стайлз рассказывает ей о проблеме Дерека, поддерживая лестницу, даже если Лидии не нужна была помощь. Наконец девушка вытаскивает свою голову из дыры в потолке – на ее носике остается пыль, но прическа вне всяких похвал.

\- Думаю, я знаю, что вам нужно.

На следующий день Стайлз подъезжает к отелю, где остановились Дерек и Лора (после того, как Кора устала и выставила его за дверь). Они решили, что будет лучше, если Стайлз подвезет их до бистро, потому что Камаро привлекает слишком много внимания, и Сатоми точно услышит их за милю.

Дерек ждет его в холле отеля, рядом с ним стоит чем-то знакомая девушка.

Она смотрит на Стайлза, и ее губы расплываются в улыбке. Стилински все еще пытается вспомнить, где видел ее, когда девушка спешит навстречу, восклицая:

\- Бэмби!

Она поворачивается к Дереку.

\- Это тот самый парень, о котором я тебе рассказывала.

_Оу._ Теперь Стайлз вспомнил. Она - та бортпроводница, которая помогла ему и остановила того адского ребенка. По тому, как девушка похожа на Дерека, до Стайлза быстро доходит, что она и есть та самая сестра.

\- Зачем ты рассказывала ему обо мне? Не то, чтобы мы встретились при особых обстоятельствах.

Лора ухмыляется, и Стайлз замечает, как Дерек смотрит на нее с паникой в глазах.

\- Сладенький, да ты же _абсолютно_ его тип.

Стилински физически чувствует, как его щеки краснеют пуще помидора. Он что-то лепечет, избегая взгляда Дерека и пытаясь найти слова в ответ, но его мозг просто отказывается работать. Ему не остается ничего, кроме как пялиться на Лору.

\- Переднее сидение мое! – восклицает она, спеша к вращающимся дверям и оставляя за собой неловкую тишину.

\- Э… Думаю, нам нужно идти за ней, - Стайлз тычет пальцем себе за плечо, разворачивается и направляется на выход. Дерек тихонько идет следом.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Сквозь новенькое окно команда наблюдает, как Дерек приближается к «Оками». На секунду он заглядывает внутрь, с кем-то говорит и уходит, направляясь к небольшой аллейке поблизости. Стайлз задерживает дыхание, когда дочь Сатоми – Кимико, как говорит Лора, – выходит из ресторанчика с донельзя довольной миной и уверенно следует за Дереком. Они разговаривают. Дерек смиренно о чем-то просит, а Кимико отвечает едко и резко. Наконец через некоторое время девушка бросается к ресторану и захлопывает за собой дверь с такой силой, что стекло грозит вывалиться из рамы.

А потом Дерек показывает им большие пальцы.

Стайлз вскидывает кулак в воздух, пока Лора обнимает Лидию так сильно, что отрывает Мартин от земли и кружит в воздухе, а затем опускает обратно, ни капли не запыхавшись.

Дерек входит в бистро, на ходу снимая с себя провода и морщась, пока медицинский пластырь с трудом отходит от его волосатой груди. Стайлз даже не сходит с ума, честно.

Наконец избавившись от всей техники, Дерек протягивает ее Лидии.

\- Я отправлю тебе запись, - говорит она, принимая оборудование.

**

Сатоми продолжает оставлять корзинки с извинениями на пороге бистро, и после того, как Скотт в пятый раз запинается и пропахивает лицом лестницу, Стайлз решает, что они на верном пути к примирению.

Прошло почти две недели, и работа в кафе близится к завершению – они поправляют маленькие штрихи вроде покраски стен, установки столов, проверки лампочек. Это помогает Стайлзу отвлечься от того факта, что через несколько дней они уедут обратно в Нью-Йорк.

В конце концов он полирует пол так усердно, что Скотт и Айзек устраивают соревнования по скольжению. Побеждает Эрика, просто потому что может.

В субботу перед их отъездом и открытием бистро Дерек пишет Стайлзу и приглашает его в кафе, говоря, что нашел подтекающую трубу в кухне. Стайлз соблазняется идеей отправить туда Скотта, поскольку тот знает о трубах куда больше, но что-то подсказывает, что Дерек позвал _его_ не просто так.

Путь до кафе неудивительно безынтересный. Солнце готовится зайти за горизонт, создавая розоватое свечение по всей улице, пальмы покачиваются от бриза. Прямо как в их первый вечер в Калифорнии. За последние две недели Стайлз узнал, что, хотя Лос-Анджелес имеет свою прелесть, с Нью-Йорком город не сравнится никогда. Стилински будет скучать по относительной тишине и личной машине. Ездить на работу на метро каждый день – то еще удовольствие.

Стайлз машет Сатоми, пока та стоит за стойкой администратора. Женщина резко урезала часы работы Кимико, гарантируя, что она не получит свои уроки танцев в ближайшее время. Ну и хорошо: после всего того, что она сделала с Дереком, меньшего девчонка не заслуживает.

Стайлз распахивает дверь бистро и обнаруживает, что на каждом столике стоит по короткой свече, а воздух наполнен ароматами томатов и базилика. Желудок Стайлза урчит.

\- Думаю, это что-то вроде благодарности, - говорит Дерек, выходя из-за барной стойки и держа в руке два фужера с красным вином. – Рад, что ты пришел.

Стайлз смущенно улыбается, принимает один из бокалов и чокается с Дереком.

\- Что происходит?

\- А я-то думал, ты смышленый, - шутит мужчина.

\- Будешь меня оскорблять - ничего не добьешься, - Стайлз делает глоток, и его глаза распахиваются от удивления. Он ни черта не знает о вине, но это точно что-то винтажное и ужасно вкусное. – Это свидание? Ты тайно пригласил меня на свидание?

Дерек усмехается.

\- А ты как думаешь? – приблизившись, он берет Стайлза за руку и ведет дальше, к кухне. Дерек толкает дверь, и в нос Стилински ударяет целый букет ароматов. Пахнет так охренительно, что Стайлз не уверен, что сможет сдержать слюнки.

\- Скотт сказал, что ты любишь баклажаны с пармезаном, - Дерек берет кухонное полотенце и открывает жарочный шкаф, доставая целый противень самой божественно пахнущей еды, которая когда-либо была в жизни Стайлза.

\- О, черт, выглядит потрясно, - заявляет Стилински и с любопытством поглядывает на запекшуюся корочку.

Дерек, нервно прикусив нижнюю губу, протягивает ему вилку.

\- Попробуй до того, как затвердеет сыр.

Стайлз не понимает, почему Дерек нервничает, потому что он отличный повар, и нет и малейшего шанса, что блюдо вышло хуже, чем прекрасно.

Взяв вилку, Стилински накалывает на нее кусочек - сыр тянется следом. Стайлз смотрит прямо в глаза Дереку, пробуя и позволяя себе стон наслаждения. Щеки Хейла тут же заливает краска, и Стайлз не может не думать о том, как хочет видеть это чаще.

\- Тебе нравится? – смущенно спрашивает Дерек, и Стайлз без преувеличения отвечает:

- _Очень._

Мужчина улыбается и забирает вилку из рук Стайлза, чтобы самому наколоть на нее баклажан. Дерек тщательно следит, чтобы Стайлз слизал каждый кусочек, и Стилински более чем счастлив видеть, как подпрыгивает кадык Дерека от каждого тяжелого глотка.

\- Я рад.

\- М? – Стайлз слизывает с губ томатный соус.

\- _Э_ , что тебе понравилась моя еда, - Дерек пялится на него, зеленую радужку его глаз почти полностью затопил зрачок.

\- Мм, да, - Стайлз тянется к Хейлу, хватает его за ворот рубашки и притягивает к себе. – Хочешь накормить меня еще?

\- Глоток вина? – шепчет Дерек в едва существующее между ними пространство.

\- Может быть. Но я бы выбрал тебя, - вместо того, чтобы потянуться за бокалом, Стайлз втягивает Дерека в поцелуй, обхватывая ладонями его подбородок и направляя именно так, как ему нравится больше всего. Большим пальцем Стайлз аккуратно потирает уголок губ мужчины, целуя его медленно и ни к чему не принуждая. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Дерек не вступает в игру и не притягивает Стилински еще ближе.

Он размыкает губы, уверенно и резко, и втягивает нижнюю губу Стайлза до тех пор, пока тот не начинает стонать. Ощущение языка Дерека на его собственном заставляют сердце забиться чаще, а когда тот становится еще ближе, качнув бедрами, Стайлз стонет еще громче.

Словно в тумане Стилински видит, как Дерек отбрасывает вилку, когда замечает, что происходит в его штанах.

\- Черт, Стайлз, у тебя встал.

Тот моргает и смотрит вниз, кивая.

\- Если честно, меня заводит практически все. Даже мед, - смущенно признает он, прежде чем наклониться к шее Дерека и поставить на ней несколько засосов.

\- У меня есть мед, - выдавливает Хейл, пока язык Стайлза проходится по пульсирующей венке.

\- Не люблю липкие вещи во время сексуальных утех, - бормочет он, оставляя легкие поцелуи на горле Дерека. Серьезно, его шея просто божественна, и Стайлз мог бы спеть ей оду.

\- Я люблю, - Дерек закусывает губу, кидая на Стилински взгляд из-под ресниц, прежде чем перевести его ниже, и внезапно Стайлз понимает, чем все закончится.

Хаха, _кончится._

Дерек падает на колени, вызывая у Стилински длинный дрожащий вздох.

\- Окей, да, кажется, мы делаем это, здорово, я здоров, как… о мой блядский бог! – восклицает Стайлз, хватаясь за разделочный стол прямо за собой, впиваясь ногтями в холодный метал, будто когтями. – Как же охуительно, боженьки!

Дерек выпускает его член изо рта с заметным чпоком и смотрит вверх, нахмурившись.

\- Серьезно, Стайлз? Ты можешь быть еще громче?

\- Просто прими это как комплимент, - хнычет Стилински, когда Дерек закатывает глаза и снова заглатывает его. В этот раз Стайлз бьет кулаком по столу, и где-то стучат тарелки. – Сукин ты сын! – кричит он, когда Дерек выполняет какой-то акробатический, не иначе, трюк своим языком и смотрит Стайлзу прямо в глаза. Он будто точно знает все слабые места Стилински.

\- Не говори так о моей матери, - шутит Дерек, и Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Иди нахрен.

\- Пока нет, - скалится Дерек, прикусывая внутреннюю сторону бедра Стайлза.

\- О мой бог! – мир заливает белоснежный свет, пока он кончает.

Позже, после того, как Стайлз возвращает услугу и заставляет Дерека спустить в штаны как какого-нибудь подростка, они сидят в одной из кабинок бистро и поедают остывшую запеканку. Стайлз переодет в футболку работника – его собственную они слегка испачкали (как и волосы Дерека), и даже вода не смогла помочь.

\- Знаешь, - Дерек обводит мизинцем края фужера, избегая взгляда Стайлза. – Я слышал, секс по Скайпу очень даже ничего, если партнеры вложатся в хорошие камеры.

Стайлз тянется через стол и берет руку Дерека в свою.

\- Ты хочешь попробовать отношения на расстоянии?

\- Ты мне нравишься. Ты умный, веселый и такой охренительно горячий в своем комбинезоне, - Дерек обводит пальцем костяшки Стайлза. – Если ты согласен, то я готов попробовать.

Стилински смотрит на него с недоверием.

\- Ты считаешь, что мой костюм цвета зубной пасты горяч? Черт, да у тебя точно фетиш.

Кончики ушей Дерека краснеют, и он шепчет:

\- Стайлз, заткнись и ответь на вопрос.

Стилински запрокидывает голову и искренне смеется.

Вытирая слезы из уголков глаз, он смотрит на Дерека. Действительно смотрит. На его густые черные волосы, морщинки в уголках зеленых глаз, на умилительные заячьи зубки. Стайлз смотрит и думает, что никогда и ни о чем не пожалеет так сильно, как если даст этому мужчине уйти.

Конечно, это будет сложно. Отношения на расстоянии печально известны своим быстрым концом. Дерьмо случается, глаза замыливаются, люди проводят так много времени, пялясь на картинку в компьютере, что потом не знают, что делать с реальным человеком. Это может плохо закончиться, они могут нихуево облажаться и остаться с разбитыми сердцами… но. Стайлз ошибался, когда полагал, что лучше не иметь Дерека вообще, чем потерять его. До конца своей жизни Стайлз будет жалеть, если не даст им и шанса. Никогда не знаешь, чем все обернется, если не попробуешь.

\- Мы можем купить одинаковые камеры, - наконец произносит он. – Розовые или голубые. Какой тебе больше нравится?

Дерек вздыхает с облегчением, с его плеч будто уходит груз.

\- Что насчет компромисса? Сиреневые.

\- Ну, не знаю, Дер, - ехидно отвечает Стайлз. – Думаю, камеры бывают только черные или белые.

Хейл смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом окунает пальцы в вино и брызгает им в Стайлза. Капли стекают по подбородку Стилински, и Дерек честно старается не засмеяться, но нет.

Стайлз выгибает бровь.

\- Парень, ты попал.

Развлекаться с Дереком в бистро, которое с любовью построили его родители – волшебно. Стайлз оставил кусочек себя как в здании, так и в сердце его владельца. Он знает, что помощь людям для него не просто работа, пусть Стайлз и старается отрицать это изо всех сил. Конечно, ему платят, но, честно, это кайф: чинить сломанные жизни и собирать разрозненные кусочки.

Стилински вернется в Нью-Йорк, и у него будет несколько выходных, прежде чем ему снова придется сесть в самолет и отправиться на другой конец мира, чтобы прибрать за очередным супергероем. И он любит каждое мгновение этой работы. Потому что это делает его тем, кто он есть. И если вечером он может вернуться в отель и устроить видео-чат с парнем, который ему действительно очень нравится, что ж, это просто вишенка на торте его жизни.

 


End file.
